Wolves Howling In The Night
by hopeweasley
Summary: I'm already addicted to this brilliant show. Hope you enjoy. Comments are always welome and appreciated. I don't own Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

All of a sudden the air shifted, it went from mildly warm to freezing cold, in a matter of seconds. Charlie shifted around her sleeping bag trying to get comfortable, but she just couldn't fall back asleep. Charlie jumped abruptly after hearing a wolf hollering in the distance.

"Go back to sleep Charlie. It's only a wolf and he is far away." Nate said leaning up against a tree.

Charlie ignored him; she had made her intentions known to him that she wanted nothing to do with him. She appreciated his help finding her brother, but she knew she just could not completely trust him. Charlie stretched and then grabbed her jacket, "I'll start my shift early, and you can get some sleep."

They all took watch throughout the night so they could all get some sleep. Charlie walked over to the tree and sat down; she tied her hair up into a high bun. "You look nice, with your hair up." Nate said very quietly almost as a whisper.

"Nate, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired. Am I annoying you, Charlie?" He said with his usual snarky way.

"Leave me alone." Charlie said in almost a whimper.

Nate moved his hand to touch her face, but she moved away from him. "Charlie, I'm sorry if I've angered you. I just want to protect you."

"I don't understand you. You say you want 'to protect me' but all you are doing is making me insane. I don't know a single thing about you, you confuse and anger me. The worst of it, you work for the militia. The very same group that killed my father and kidnapped my brother, and now they with your help want to take my uncle. So please tell me Nate, what do you want from me." Charlie said in almost of a yell, which left Nate silenced.

He then stood up and walked off. Charlie still fuming chased after him. "You are the most..." Before any other words could escape her mouth his lips were on hers.

Charlie pushed him away and put her hands on her mouth, utterly shocked that he just kissed her. She looked into his eyes ready to swing. Something inside her changed and she pulled him back in for another kiss. They were instantly stopped by the sound of a wolf howling in the distance, they could barely catch their breath when Nate broke the awkward silence.

"I need to go get some sleep." Nate said pulling her away.

After awhile, Charlie returned to the camp and sat back by the tree. She immediately looked at Nate who seemed to be asleep. She thought he couldn't have been asleep this soon, she wondered why he had run off. Why he even kissed her, she was even more in a daze than before.

That had been Charlie's first kiss, and in all honestly she never thought about boys before. There was no one really her age in her village, besides; she was much to busy with hunting.

Charlie touched her lips with her fingers and couldn't help but to smile. Her eyes drifted back to wear he was sleeping and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

"Charlie I'm up, you can get some sleep now." Nora said rubbing her eyes. "You okay Charlie."

"Yea...yes...Umm, night." Nora seemed at a loss, but didn't press it. Charlie laid down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, but her mind just wouldn't shut off. She kept thinking about the kiss, her mixed feelings for Nate, and every so often hoping that Danny was safe and unharmed." Charlie soon fell asleep at didn't wake up until the early morning.

Everyone else was already awake except for Aaron, who was sound asleep. Charlie shook him awake and laughed when he jumped awake, "I'm not going to be late mom, I'm up."

"Good morning, Aaron." Charlie said handing him his glasses. She almost forgot about Nate she immediately then looked for him.

Miles was gathering supplies and asked Nate to go down to the lake that was a down the hill and fill up the water bottles. "I'll help." Charlie said entering the conversation. She thought this was the chance to talk to him and figure out what that kiss was about.

"That's alright, I can manage." He said looking straight into her eyes. His eyes seemed so cold and nothing like how they looked last night.

Nate went over and grabbed all the water canteens, when Charlie smacked them out of his hands. "Stay away from me."


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Only After You

Walking was beginning to take its toll on Charlie. She was now trailing behind Aaron who seemed to be breathing harder with every step. She didn't even try to argue when Aaron pleaded for a break. She found an old tree stump to sit on. She took her canteen and took a few large gulps of the now warm water. She then poured some water down her back and face.

After a few moments of rest, Nate told the group he would go and fill up the canteen's from the lake. Charlie offered again to help, but Nate told her to rest. Nora volunteered herself to help fill the water bottles. Charlie could've burned a hole through Nate's skull the way she was looking at him. Why was he avoiding her; he was the one that kissed her. Nate then walked over to grab canteen; Nate's touch made Charlie's heart flutter as he grabbed the canteen. Why did she act like this way around him?

Charlie then, trying to get out of her head, noticed Miles looking into the woods. Miles looked weird; something about his demeanor was different. "Miles, you okay?"

No reply.

Charlie stood to go see whatever it was that had Miles was looking at. Charlie had only taken a few steps when she almost fell; luckily, Aaron was there to grab her.

"Thank you Aaron, I'm okay. Really Aaron I'm fine, just lost my balance." Charlie said squirming out of Aaron's arms. She then felt arms around her waist again. "Aaron I'm fine." Charlie said as she reached to remove his hand.

Charlie realized it wasn't Aaron helping her back to the old tree stump, but Nate. She didn't try and fight him off like she did with Aaron. She let him help sit her back down. When sat down, they both couldn't take their eyes off each other. They only broke contact when Miles and Nora said they had news.

"So there seems to be a town through the woods and down the ways a little. There could be supplies and it should be a faster way than walking around it. The downside is it could be dangerous. I don't know who or what is inside there. Nora, Nate and I will go and check it out."

"Why don't we all just go?"

"I need you and Aaron to stay and make dinner, gather firewood, and just rest. We should be back within a few hours."

She knew there would be no use in arguing. So, as they left Charlie closed her eyes and decided to take a short nap.

Charlie woke up still feeling tired and sluggish. She could smell something delicious. She found Aaron sitting by a fire cooking something in a pot.

"Aaron that smells so good. I'm so hungry." Aaron then handed Charlie a wooden bowl they made back at the village. She had no idea what it was that she was eating, but it tasted so good.

Charlie liked her lips after liking the bowl lean, "That was delicious, is there anything I can do?"

Aaron seemed pleased that she enjoyed the meal. "I used most of the firewood while cooking. I was about to go and gather some more."

Charlie was on her feet before he could finish his sentence. "Say no more. I'll be right back."

It was just starting to get dark out when she was heading back. She gathered the most firewood her arms would allow her to carry, but Aaron wasn't by the fire. She dropped the firewood. "Aaron?"

A figure appeared out of nowhere, "Hello princess." He said before hitting her in the head with a large branch.

Charlie slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing with pain. She tried to move her hands. They were tied behind her back, as well as her feet. She was still in the woods, it was still night. She heard a sound coming from behind her, she pretended to be asleep.

She could feel his eyes on her. "I saw you fidgeting, I know you are awake." She opened her eyes and tried to position herself up.

She saw her abductor, he was regular size guy, a little short, and he looked like he had never taken a bath before in his life. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Charlie pleaded.

He took out a large hunter knife from a dark brown leather case that was strapped to his belt. He grabbed her chin as she fought to get his hands off her. He put the knife to her face, "I want to cut that pretty little face of yours."

Charlie threw her body around trying to get his hands off her. He then threw her head into the dirt and a rock hit the corner of her eye. Blood dripped from her face down onto her pants.

The man walked out of her viewing distance and Charlie tried to wiggle her way out of the knots again. It was no use; she was not going to be able to get out of it. She looked around trying to see where she was, but everything looked the same.

As he stepped back into sight, she noticed he was eating. She then thought of Aaron, "Hey, what happened to my friend? Did you hurt him? Is he alright?"

No reply.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! If you hurt him, I'll…." The man then turned towards her and smacked Charlie in the face.

He laughed, "What would you do if I did hurt him, princess? Mhmm…What. Would. You. Do?"

Charlie looked in his eyes and said, "I'd kill you."

This made him laugh even harder. "Don't worry you sweet little head. I didn't touch him. I'm only after you."

This came at a complete surprise, "Me? I haven't done anything?"

The man ran his fingers through his unwashed hair, "No, but you will have to die. Miles will have to see you die." His voice was like ice.

"Miles, you know Miles?" Charlie said trying to figure out what was going on.

No reply.

Charlie was dozing off when she heard a voice yell her name. She screamed for help. It was Nate; he was running towards her, she was so relieved. For a moment, she thought she was saved. She then saw the man behind him; he knocked Nate unconscious with the back of a shotgun.

"Nate!"


	3. Chapter 3- Never Call Me Princess

The man threw his gun down and whipped away the sweat from his forehead. "Look princess…you've got yourself a visitor." He said while grabbing some rope. He then went and tied up Nate's arms and legs. Charlie let out a slew curse words as she watched the man drag Nate's body next to her. Charlie started to thrash her body around trying to attack him. The man then backhanded her, hard.

"Miles, you send a boy; you are going to have to do better than that!" The man said holding up his shotgun in the air. The man stomped his way back somewhere into the woods.

Charlie nudged Nate with her body, trying to wake him up. "Nate, Nate come on, wake up." Charlie could feel the urgency in her voice. If only he would only move or make a sound...something…anything.

It took a few more nudges and pleas for Nate to slowly start to lift his eyelids. "You okay?" Charlie whispered with a sigh of relief.

It took a few moments for Nate to completely wake up and to readjust himself to speak, "Am I okay, are you okay?" He said with a chuckle.

Charlie only nodded her head. Nate stared at her; his eyes grew more intense after every second that went by. He then moved his head inches away from her lips, without any hesitating he kissed her gently.

He rested his forehead to hers, "Charlie I know I've been…distant…I just can't let myself get…involved."

Charlie had no words. It was like he was two different people. He would act one way one minute than change into this other person. Why couldn't he just make up his mind? Tell her what he wanted, or what he didn't want from her. She wanted to tell him this. She just couldn't put her thoughts into words.

"Say something…I can't read you right now." Nate said with a puzzled look. Charlie just looked away, shaking her head.

"Don't cry Charlie."

For some reason Charlie took this as an insult. "I'm not crying Nate. I'm just fine, I'm a big girl." Charlie snarled.

His face hardened with her cold tone. "I know you're tough, Charlie. Believe me I know."

She twisted her hands playing with the knots that restrained her. "What do you want from me?" Charlie said with a sob. She really didn't want to cry. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Nate looked at her, as she choked back tears. "I wish I could tell you everything. Sometimes I think I'm on the verge of telling you, and that's when I realize I need to back off."

"You need to back off, why do you need to do that? Why can't you tell me?"

Nate brought his bided hands to his face and said, "Cause you would hate me."

Charlie had to look away from his gaze and gather her thoughts, "You don't know what I'd feel. I'm not saying you have to tell me anything, I'd like you too…but you don't have to. Not now at least. Just don't push me away."

"You. Are. A. Beautiful. Person. Charlie." He said between every gentle kiss.

"Look at this, how beautiful." The man's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. They sent shivers down her spine. Nate's face hardened and he stared down the man. "What are you looking at pretty boy?"

It all went by so fast.

Charlie looked around her to trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Nate was still tied up in the same spot, but his face was all bloody from the blow he had just taken. Aaron was out cold, the man had thrown his head into the tree when he ran to untie Nate and Charlie. Miles and Nora we ready with their weapons in the air. They abruptly had to stop when the man surprised them by cutting Charlie free and holding her close with his knife placed delicately at her neck.

"Let's calm down now. What is it that you want?" Miles said very hauntingly.

Charlie could feel the sweat from his forehead drip down onto her shoulder. "What I want is for you to watch her die." The man then sliced a part of Charlie's neck, just enough to make a point.

Charlie let out a small weep as she struggled yet again to get out of his arms. Nate yelled some profanity and Nora took a few steps towards the man, anger clearly written on her face. Miles jaw tightened and asked again what he wanted.

"I want you to watch her die, like I watched my wife die…at your hands!"

Miles was blanked face, showed no emotion. "I am truly sorry. I've killed many of people, none this girl should have to pay for. I will ask you again to let her go, let her go and I'll let you live." Miles still kept his composure.

"Sorry means nothing to me! I don't care if I die. I just want to see the look on your face as I slit her…" He didn't even finish his sentence before Miles shot a bullet into his head.

"You doing okay, kid?"

Charlie sat herself up, "I'm fine…for the hundredth time. I have some questions for you though."

Miles leaned up against the wall, "I do not know who he or who his wife was. I told you there are things I would like to forget about the past. I killed lots of people, some I regret some I don't." Miles paused and looked at the ground. "I am sorry, for all he did to you."

"I'm okay, Miles…really."

After Nora and Aaron paid their visits, Charlie decided to rest her eyes. She could only have been asleep for a few minutes when she felt someone sit down on her bed. "I wondered when I would see you."

Nate touched her face, "I wanted to let you rest."

Charlie sat up and hugged her knees, "So where do we stand?"

Nate traced the scars on her wrists with his fingers, "I can't give you a definition. I can't promise you anything. All I can say is I like you." Charlie smiled from ear to ear. "What do I sound silly?"

"No, of course not."

Charlie grabbed his shirt and planted a kiss squarely on his lips. After a couple of minutes and several kisses later, Nate rose. "I'll let you get some sleep. I'll just be outside. Do you need anything?"

"Just promise you will never call me princess."

Nate turned, "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
